This invention relates to engraving heads of the general type disclosed in Buechler U.S. Pat. No. 4,450,486. Such engraving heads comprise a diamond stylus carried by a holder mounted on an arm projecting from a torsionally oscillated shaft. A sine wave driving signal is applied to a pair of opposed electromagnets to rotate the shaft through a maximum arc of approximately 0.25 deg. at a frequency in the neighborhood of about 3,000 to 5,000 Hz.
A guide shoe is mounted on the engraving head in a precisely known position relative to the oscillating stylus. The engraving head is supported for tilting movement by a set of leaf springs secured to a rearwardly projecting bar. A DC motor rotates the bar so as to bring the guide shoe into contact with a printing cylinder to be engraved. When the guide shoe is in contact with the printing cylinder, the stylus oscillates from a position just barely touching the printing cylinder to a retracted position about 100 microns distant from the surface of the cylinder.
Once the guide shoe is in contact against the printing cylinder a video signal is added to the sine wave driving signal for urging the oscillating stylus into contact with the printing cylinder thereby engraving a series of controlled depth cells in the surface thereof. The printing cylinder rotates in synchronism with the oscillating movement of the stylus while a lead screw arrangement produces axial movement of the engraving head so that the engraving head comes into engraving contact with the entire printing surface of the printing cylinder.
In engraving systems of the type taught by Buechler, it is necessary for the machine operator to perform a tedious trial and error setup procedure at one end of the printing cylinder prior to commencement of engraving. This procedure involves adjustment of the gain on amplifiers for the sine wave driving signal and the video signal so as to produce "black" printing cells of a desired depth together with connecting channels of another desired depth and clean non-engraved white cells. Each change of one of the control variables interacts with the others, and therefore the setup becomes an iterative process.
It is therefore seen that a need has existed for an engraving system which may be quickly and easily set up to engrave cells of precisely controlled dimensions in the surface of a gravure printing cylinder.